The Adventures of Christina and her Friends
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: A collection of stories set in the Wingless universe.
1. Snow

**Is this a sequel to Wingless? Nope, this is a short story collection based on various scrapped bits mostly of Christina at the Fairy Academy and her friendship with Melinda. I have one other short story in the works, suggested by a friend but this one was finished first so... Anyway, truth be told I would love to do a sequel but I've got too much on my plate at the current moment. So, enjoy!**

…**...**

* * *

Snow

Snow was bad! Awful! Terrible! Why? Well, snow was another form of water and Melinda West was never safe around water. The eight-year-old shivered violently as she struggled to get her powers to work. Her magic was finicky, especially in the cold. She yelped in pain as the window continued to blow snow flurries into her room through her broken window. Melinda had begged and pleaded with her mother to have it repaired but as usual, she was ignored, pushed aside in favor of her mother's schemes though they never did pan out.

That was it!

Even though it was risky and painful she grabbed her broom from her closet deciding to fly the short distance to Christina's house.

This was not one of her best ideas as she lacked any sort of outerwear built for such weather. Crying in misery the whole way there at the burns the usually harmless weather caused.

She would be better off once she reached Christina's home.

…...

* * *

"I made a snow fairy!" Christina giggled, pointing excitedly at said fairy

Prince was a little preoccupied at the moment, hopping around trying to catch snowflakes in his claws. Such a feat was difficult for the baby dragon. He stood on his hind legs swiping at the air in a frenzy before falling on his back.

Christina laughed merrily, plucking him from the ground, wrapping him in her coat.

"Silly boy, you can't catch snowflakes that way, watch,"

She stuck out her tongue and waited patiently, she was rewarded when the tiniest

of snowflakes landed, melting slowly.

"Now you try,"

Prince tried, he tried by lapping at the air like a dog does a water bowl.

"No! No, silly! Christina corrected "Like-"

Christina's lesson was disrupted when Melinda crash-landed in front of her crying in pain.

"MOM! MOM!" Christina screamed, rushing to help her friend.

Alissa burst out of the cottage, wand ready to defend whoever dared harm her butterfly only to freeze at the sight before her. Her stupor lasted only a second before she sprung to action lifting the injured girl from the ground and rushing her inside while Christina followed behind with her broom. Melinda's whole left side was burned since that was how she had landed. Thankfully, Alissa knew how to handle most injuries water burns included so she laid her on the couch and set to work while Christina changed into warm, dry clothes and rushed to hold Melinda's hand afterward.

"It hurts, Christy," Melinda hissed.

"I know it does," Christina nodded even as Melinda's nails dug into her wrist, "But, I'm right here and I'm not leaving,"

"Thank you,"

Christina smiled softly, "Anytime, M,"

"Why were you out in the snow?" Alissa questioned, "You know how dangerous that is for you,"

"My window's broke, snow in my room, Mom doesn't care," Melinda grunted in pain.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, stay here as long as you like,"

"Thank you,"

Melinda promptly passed out from the pain. Once Alissa was done tending her injuries Christina fetched a warm blanket and spread it over her friend. Waiting by her side until she woke up.

…...

* * *

**Years later.**

"Look, M, it's snowing!" Christina said excitedly.

"Yeah," Melinda nodded.

"Wanna go play in it since it won't hurt you anymore?" Christina questioned, pulling on her earmuffs, coat, scarf, and gloves.

"I don't have anything to wear," Melinda admitted, "Again,"

"Wait, you don't have a jacket?" Shaggy asked in shock as he pulled his on.

"I stayed inside during winter,"

"Makes sense,"

"Borrow mine, Melinda," Dalton said, draping it over her shoulders, "It's about time you learned how much fun snow is,"

"But what about you?" she questioned.

"I'll watch now, go have some fun," Dalton ordered, pushing his girlfriend toward the door.

"Okay, I'm going!"

"Race Ya, M," Christina cried, flying past with Shaggy and Scooby on her heels.

"You're On!"


	2. Flying Lessons

Flying Lessons.

The teachers didn't like her and her peers avoided her. The Fairy Academy was quickly becoming a lonely place. Not to mention, a boring one. The other fairies reviewed the fundamentals of magic learning how to brew potions and enchant objects to do house chores while Christina studied from large spellbooks borrowed from her Grandmother and Nanny. There was very little for her to do.

_Your wings look pretty._

_Wings._

_Wings _

_wings._

She heard far-too-often of wings, her classmates flying from class to class no matter how far they were. Most if not all the compliments were directed to Mary and her friends. There were flying classes for faires of all ages and every day at noon they would all take to the bright blue sky splitting off into groups. Leaving Christina on the ground, alone with her dragon.

"Come on, Christina, join us!" Mary mockingly called.

"Oh wait, YOU CAN'T" Fiona chimed.

"Go back to Hades where you belong!" Florence finished.

_I will not cry._

_I will not cry._

But, she cried against her will no matter how she tried to hold in the tears. Running from the courtyard back into the building and straight to Nanny's office, Prince right on her heels.

"What's the matter dear one?" Nanny cried when Christina rushed into her office strangled cries escaping.

"I wanna fly too!"

"Those three again?" Nanny asked pointedly.

But she could read minds and feel other's emotions so she already knew the answer even as Christina tearfully nodded.

"Stay here, Christina," Nanny ordered.

_I hate being so different! _Christina shamefully admitted to herself once Nanny had left to give Mary and her friends the worst verbal lashing of their lives. It was an awful horrible thing to even think but Christina thought it anyway. Isolated alone. They would whisper in the halls, speaking in hushed tones about "the incident". Christina knew nothing of this incident except that it involved her grandmother. For some reason, the older teachers acted as if she would repeat whatever it was.

_Go back to Hades._

Those words rang so loudly in her head that she covered her ears in hopes of chasing them away.

Why? Why did she have to be different? What did she do to earn the scorn of nearly everyone in the land of Ever After and beyond?

She hated seeing her peers do tricks as they flew. She wanted to do that!

But she never could.

Nanny returned to find her curled into a ball, crying.

"I don't want to be different!"

"And why not?" the elder fairy replied, "Being different is a wonderful thing!"

"No, it isn't," Nanny gently insisted, "Just ask your Grandmother, she was born different,"

"But no one's mean to her,"

"That's because they're too scared but when she was a child they would say the most awful things but she pushed through it, just like you,"

"Really?"

"Yes, Christina, if watching the flying lessons upsets you so much you can stay in here with me, we can have a tea party and I'll help you with your studies,"

"Every day?"

"Yes, I promise,"

Christina smiled.


	3. Group Date

Group Date.

Hi, everyone! It's Brooke and after a lot of begging, I'm allowed to narrate this story!

_Brooke, you aren't supposed to talk to the reader!_

But, you do!

_In an author's note! I'm the author, that's my job! What would your parents say?_

You aren't going to tell them, are you?

_Just get on with the story would ya?_

You're bossy, geez.

_So I've been told. Now, it's storytime! _

Right!

…...

* * *

Christina was busy in the garden when Shaggy went looking for her. She loved the garden and took the best care of the flowers. Silently, he wondered why he hadn't checked here, to begin with.

"I can feel you watching me," she said without turning to face him.

"Like, I can't help it," he defended himself.

"And why is that?"

"Because-because-"

He really hated it when she put him on the spot like that!

"Relax, cutie," she laughed, standing from her completed work and joining him outside the garden, "I'm just teasing you,"

"I know," he replied with a goofy grin as she kissed him on the cheek, "Like, how about we go inside? Your mom made lunch,"

"Sounds awesome," she nodded.

Alissa stood at the stove when they entered, turning to smile at her daughter who beamed in response.

"Excited for tonight?" she asked.

"Very, but I think Melinda's more excited than the rest of us," Christina laughed, scrolling through the dozens of texts asking her opinion on different things.

"She is aware it's just a coffee date right?" Shaggy asked, peering over Christina's shoulder.

"Yeah but, Melinda's always been over-the-top," Christina nodded before excusing herself to wash up.

Her phone beeped with yet another text when she stepped into the bathroom. Rolling her eyes she fished her phone from her pocket.

_WHICH ONE?_

In the attached picture Melinda held two dresses both black the only difference being the cut. So, Christina texted back:

_Why don't you just wear your skater dress with the cropped jacket instead?_

_**The one with that says wicked on the back?**_

_Yes, It's just a coffee date calm down! I'm not the only one you could ask for advice BTW. __Cecelia __will be there too! remember? _

_**I know.**_

_So, why not ask her for help?_

_**Because she's asking me for help.**_

Christina blinked, taking a moment to wash up for lunch as she had intended to do before returning to the table where a nice bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese awaited her. Her phone still beeped every few moments. Annoying her so much that she put it on silent.

"Melinda still having problems?" Shaggy questioned.

"Cecelia's texting Melinda for her opinion and Melinda's asking for mine,"

"Seems to me they should just come over so you can get ready together," Alissa commented.

"Good idea, Mom," Christina grinned, texting the duo.

"Naturally, now, finish up and run along to get ready,"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

…...

* * *

Melinda and Cecelia arrived shortly after the dishes had been cleaned and put away. The duo found Christina in her room sifting through her closet.

"Ahem," they coughed.

Christina popped out of her closet with a smile.

"Hey, ready for tonight?" she asked teasingly.

"No," Melinda deadpanned, "That's why we're here,"

"We brought outfits," Cecelia added, "And makeup,"

"Then let's get to work!" Christina cried, "We only have two hours!"

…...

* * *

They look so amazing!

_Brooke..._

Sorry, sorry but they do!

_I can see that._

And look at how fast they're going!

_I see._

And-

_BROOKE!_

What?"

_Narrate._

Yes, ma'am!

…...

* * *

"I think we're ready!" Christina declared.

"Are you sure, Christy?" Melinda asked.

"Yes, you look good, M, don't worry,"

The trio of girls crowded around Christina's vanity mirror in their cutest casual wear. Melinda had worn her black skater dress with lace-up boots, minimal makeup. She left her hair down at Christina and Cecelia's insistence, fixing her biker cap at a cute angle.

Cecelia had chosen to wear a reef-printed skirt and a plain black tee shirt. Melinda had done "some of her best work yet" on her makeup as Cecelia's bold makeup contrasted Melinda and Christina but, hey it was what she wanted, completing her outfit of choice was a nice pair of flats and a seashell barrette.

Christina was arguably the most underdressed as she wore jeans and a floral-printed top with a distressed jean jacket and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Come on girls!" Alissa called, "I want to see!"

"Coming!"

The three paraded out of Christina's room as if they were runaway models earning applause from Alissa.

Christina, of course, turned red because of this.

"So where are the boys?" Melinda questioned.

"Hadrian and Dalton are on their way over, Shaggy's in his room," Alissa explained before calling out, "Shaggy, get out here and tell Christina she looks good!"

"MOM!" Christina cried over Cecelia's and Melinda's snickering, she shot the duo a warning glare.

"What?" Alissa innocently inquired, "It's my job to embarrass you,"

Christina was still blushing beet red when Shaggy stepped out of his room, dressed the same as always but cleaned up. Scooby was behind him, a bowtie in place of his collar.

"Like, you look beautiful, Christina," Shaggy grinned.

"Flatterer," Christina giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

There was a knock at the door.

"They're here!" Cecelia squealed.

"I got the door!" Melinda said.

Dalton's jaw dropped when Melinda opened the door while Ghost made a beeline to Shadow. Laughing a bit Melinda closed her boyfriend's mouth and kissed him before ushering the two inside both dressed as if it were just another day.

"Have fun!" Alissa grinned as the group prepared to leave.

"Wait for me!" Jade cried bursting from Christina's room followed closely by Shadow.

…...

* * *

Wait!

_What, Brooke?_

Since when can Jade talk? Can the other wolves talk too?

_Why don't you flashback and find out?_

Oh, that's a good idea!

…...

* * *

**A few days earlier.**

Christina was stumped. Jade just hadn't been herself lately and that worried her. The leader of the three wolves spent her time curled in a corner, Scooby watching over her, trying to find out the reason behind this alarming shift in personality to no avail. Jade just wouldn't interact with him, her brother or sister for anything. Not even when Alissa presented her with a steak. She sniffed at it before pushing it away. Having no other ideas Christina called upon the one person she was sure could help.

Ashlynn Ella, the animal expert of Ever After High.

As soon as she arrived Christina pulled her inside, hauling her to where Jade was looking sad as ever.

Christina left the duo alone only to pace the living room until Ashlynn emerged from the bedroom.

"Did you find out what's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Is she sick? Hurt?" Scooby also questioned.

"She wants to talk," Ashlynn replied slowly, "Like Scooby does, they all do,"

"I can help with that," Christina giggled, "Thanks, Ashlynn"

"No problem,"

Christina returned to the bedroom where the three wolves were huddled together side by side. She smiled at them gently, patting them each on the head as she sat beside them.

"I can grant your wish," she told them slowly.

This resulted in being tackled to the ground and showered with slobbery thank yous.

…...

* * *

Aww, How sweet!

_Brooke._

What?

_Can we get back to the story at hand now?_

Sure!

…...

* * *

"So you aren't coming back to Ever After High next year?" Melinda asked Christina while they waited for the boys to return with the coffee.

"Nope, I'm off to the Academy," Christina replied, keeping an eye on the wolves.

"Where's Shaggy gonna be then?" Celia questioned.

"He'll go with me,"

"Of course,"

"What's that supposed to mean, M?"

"Face it, Christy the boy's like a puppy," Cecelia chuckled.

The trio of girls turned to watch the boys who were still in line, talking and laughing with each other.

"You should see him when she hurts herself," Melinda whispered to Cecelia, "It's like the worlds ending,"

"Does he kiss her boo-boos better too?"

Christina kicked them under the table, "Stop making fun of my boyfriend," she ordered but there was a small smile on her face.

"You know it's true, Christy!" they argued.

"Oh, like Dalton doesn't do the same thing?"

Melinda turned bright red.

"Gotcha!" Christina giggled.

"What's he do?" Cecelia laughed.

"If she gets wet he has a heart attack and checks her for burns,"

"It's just a habit, girls,"

The boys had snuck up on them. They set the tray of coffees down before taking seats next to their girlfriends.

"I get why Scooby and Jade are here but why are Fluffy and Thunder?" Shaggy questioned eyeing the wolves.

"They're keeping an eye on you and Scooby," Cecelia joked only to see Christina nod seriously.

"Wait really?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes." Christina deadpanned.

"Is that why Ghost is staring into my soul over there?" Melinda jested, pointing to where the two cats were curled in the windowsill.

"Nope, that's just them being cats," Dalton chuckled, "You shoulda seen how he stared at the chickens on the farm,"

They laughed at the thought and soon the group of friends were swapping stories.

…...

* * *

They're having so much fun.

_I can see that._

Don't you wish you could join them?

_Don't let your parents hear you say that._

I know, I know, dangerous territory.

_Go back to the story, please. _

Okay.

…...

* * *

Rain had started to pour near the end of the night. Unprepared for such a random summer storm the group stood inside the coffee shop wondering what to do when Christina came to the rescue, conjuring umbrellas for her friends. The boys took said umbrellas holding them solely over their girlfriend's heads despite gentle protests.

"Water doesn't bother me, Hadrian," Cecelia huffed.

"So I can't be a gentleman?" Hadrian retorted holding the bright red umbrella over Cecelia.

"You'll get sick!"

"I don't care,"

Melinda and Dalton were having a similar argument.

"I won't get hurt,"

"I don't want to take that chance,"

"I'll be fine,"

"Still not taking that chance,"

"Is this about the play?"

"Maybe,"

"Ugh,"

despite the minor arguments, the group of friends made it to their homes without incident and the girls got to have their I told you so moments the following week when their boyfriends, Scooby and Ghost included, all came down with colds leaving the girls to be doting caretakers.

But that is another story.

The end.

* * *

**I seriously love this universe. It just comes so easily! A sequel would be nice just when I'm not so busy and besides, IDK what would happen in a sequel. Big thank you goes to my friend, ****DRAGONDAVE45 for suggesting this story I hope it turned out now, I gotta address the to-do list looming behind me. Scarier than any monster let me tell ya.  
**


End file.
